Stephanie Knightleigh's Relationships
This page is comprised of Stephanie Knightleigh's relationships with other characters. Relatives Parents Stephanie was born into the wealthiest family of Nod's Limbs and was spoiled like most rich girls. Her father seems to love her a lot and often spoils her. Before they were banished from Nod's Limbs, Stephanie had to go to social events and being always well-behaved to support her father's career. Stephanie, like her brother, doesn't seem to have a good relationship with her mother since even when Judith (apparently) loves her daughter, she never really paid much attention to her. After the Knightleighs moved to Smelterburg, the Mayor and Judith attempted to send Stephanie to a boarding school in another country and sold all of her purple wardrobe to pay for it. ("Hot Air") It is unknown if the mayor and Judith are aware of what Stephanie is doing. However, after Stephanie captured the Yehti she sent it to Smelterburg. This could mean that her parents may be helping her. ("Split Ends") Miles Knightleigh Miles is Stephanie's younger brother. Stephanie often made fun of him and forced him to do whatever she wanted although Miles seemed to love her, even referring to her as "Stephie". Occasionally, Stephanie has shown to care about her brother. Enemies Ellen and Edgar "I...HATE...THOSE...TWINS!" - Stephanie on Edgar and Ellen in "Tourist Trap". Stephanie is Ellen's mortal enemy. Edgar and Ellen did the most pranks on her. She looks down on Ellen and wants her to be "normal" (read: boring). Ironically, when Ellen was briefly turned normal by balm in Pet's Revenge she treated Ellen with suspicion, then with nothing but the utmost snobbishness. Her hatred of the twins quickly turned somewhat obsessive, when she made a deal with Ormond Heimertz, a relative of Heimertz, to get the property contract. ("High Wire") Finally, she attempts to cave in the twins, Augustus Nod and (unknowingly) her brother Miles, but thanks to Heimertz the foursome escape. ("Nod's Limbs") Stephanie has attempted to kill the twins when they interfered with her schemes using everyone they hold dear by making them drink Ithune's tears. ("Frost Bites")("Split Ends") Augustus Nod Stephanie first encountered Augustus Nod when she, her parents, and several other Nod's Limbsians broke in the cave where Nod was trapped in while looking for the golden limbs. After Nod explained what happened (albeit after a long string of insults to the Knightleigh trio), Stephanie attempted to cave the twins and Nod in. Fortunately, thanks to a freed Heimertz, the group managed to escape. Nod regained his land and money ownership, and stripped Stephanie's father of his title as Mayor, ruining Stephanie's chance of becoming the next mayor of Nod's Limbs. Former Allies Cassidy Kingfisher Cassidy Kingfisher was Stephanie's "follower" prior to the latter's banishment from Nod's Limbs. Stephanie considered Cassidy her best friend. ("Pet's Revenge") Pepper Poshi and Heidi Birchbeer Pepper Poshi and Heidi Birchbeer were Stephanie's "followers" prior to the latter's banishment from Nod's Limbs. ("Pet's Revenge") Ormond Heimertz Stephanie pretended to be Ormond's apprentice in order to have his wealth as well as his knowledge on Balm Springs. Category:Relationships